


Not So Brotherly [Fan comic]

by mizore



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fan Comics, Gift, M/M, Sibling Incest, based from kudakano's fic, seductive Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro had been waiting for Tadashi all day, but he wasn’t expecting his brother’s presence right at that specific moment and he froze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KudaKano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KudaKano/gifts).



Hiro had been waiting for Tadashi all day, but he wasn’t expecting his brother’s presence right at that _specific_ moment and he froze.  He got a good whiff of Tadashi‘s scent before he pulled away and the hand on his shoulder caused tingles to race up and down his skin. His cheeks burned red and he stared up at his brother in surprise.

 

Tadashi’s eyes narrowed and he looked down at Hiro with concern.

 

 

[tumblr link](http://mizore.co.vu/post/102588621465/after-dinner-he-whispered-before-pulling-away)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so many moments on 'Not So Brotherly' fic that i need to draw but let me show you my imagination on how it run in my head!  
> and Im in love with kudakano's fic. all of it. but this is the cutest and hottest *////*  
> Possibly will draw another scenes too. What is your favourite ones? :)


	2. Chapter 2

\

 

_Tadashi was using the back of his hand to try and suppress his laughter.  Hiro wasn’t sure if it was because he looked silly covered in sauce or if it was because Tadashi knew what was really on his brother’s mind. Perhaps both._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i continue it :'D  
> [reblog link ](http://mizore.co.vu/post/102588621465/after-dinner-he-whispered-before-pulling-away)


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg…. for me this is such a new experience to draw nsfw comic //////  
> thank you again for the beautiful fanfic, kuda <3 
> 
> link to reblog in tumblr: http://mijoup.tumblr.com/post/107785576784/r-18-not-so-brotherly-part-3


End file.
